


get wrecked

by Anonymous



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Spanking, all lowercase
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:33:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28667799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "ain't that gonna hurt?""yeah."
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Sakamoto Ryuji
Kudos: 38
Collections: Anonymous





	get wrecked

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in the notes app on my phone in the span of like 30 minutes. take it or fuckin leave it dude. literally no buildup or ending its just sex.

ryuji's never been a perceptive guy, but he can't help but notice the farther they take things, the... kinkier things get.

the two of them are in bed, with ren lying flat on his stomach and ryuji fucking into him fast and rough. the way ren seems to love so much. both ren’s hands are twisted into the sheets, mouth open around wordless pleas for more, more, _faster._

ryuji shifts to sit back on his knees. the new angle drives ren out of his goddamn mind. grabbing him by the hips, ryuji forces him back with every harsh thrust. he's so close, they’re so close. 

ren’s moans beneath him form into something else, something ryuji can vaguely make out as words through the fog engulfing his brain right now. flatly, ren says, "hit me."

"wh- huh?" ryuji stops dead, and his whole body feels hot when he asks, "you mean like, on your ass?"

"yeah," ren is surprisingly level for a guy getting rammed into a mattress. 

ryuji breathes, "ain't that gonna hurt?" 

"yeah." his voice is low and husky; ryuji's cock twitches in interest.

fuck it, ryuji decides. he's already horny and close to orgasm. if ren wants it then that's what he'll do. he lets up his grip from the other’s hips, leans back and slaps him across the ass. hard.

" _mmhm,_ again." ren orders. so he does. his ass is already blooming red when he does it a third time. then a fourth. then a fifth.

ryuji grinds his cock in small circles and grunts at how well he's rubbing ren’s walls. so horny and pent up and ren keeps making all these cute ass noises. the sound of skin against skin drowns everything else out as ryuji speeds up, pace sloppy and quick and exactly what they need right now. 

his other hand, the one not spanking ren, glides from his hip to his cock. ryuji strokes him fast. it doesn't take long until ren comes with a sharp gasp, zapping ryuji straight to his bones. ryuji's not far behind, hollering out "oh— hah, ah— renren, babe, feels so _so_ good" as he pumps full into his boyfriend.

it takes ryuji a full minute before he gains his composure. orgasm hit him like a punch to the gut. he pulls his half hard cock out with a pop. when he looks down, he’s blessed with the sight of akira below him; flushed, disheveled, ass bright red with handprints. ryuji hooks a thumb onto his cheek to spread him open, sees his hole fucked wide open and wet with cum.

oh, that’s getting filed into the spankbank for-effing-ever.

ren lifts his head and glances backwards. "pervert," he teases, like he didn't just literally ask to be spanked.

ryuji grins. "hey. normal for a guy to wanna examine his handiwork, you know?"

ren laughs, "'handiwork,' huh?" he flops back down against the mattress, relaxed, boneless. ryuji decides he’s never looked better.

leaning down to kiss him on the cheek, ryuji asks, “we doin’ this again?”


End file.
